


Playful Fights

by JekyllFekyll



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Grand Council Meeting, What am I saying subtle, XD, subtle shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: a grand council meeting going as usual





	Playful Fights

The grand council meeting had began only a few minutes ago and as usual, Esteban and Naomi had to fight over the decision. Elena just chuckled lightly and smiled at the two, noticing the playful gleams in their eyes, as did her Abuela while her Abuelo was just standing there trying to make sure nothing got of hand.

“I believe that we need to make the port bigger so that the arriving guests have actual space to enter into Avalor!” Naomi was shouting.

“The town square is what needs the renovations. By showing them how grand our city is it will make them want to have trade agreements with us.” The Chancellor’s arms were crossed as he scoured at the girl, though there was a twinkle of love in them as well.

“What good is having the town looking good if the royals and such can’t even get into Avalor? We have a lot of ships docked right now and that big ole meeting thing between a bunch of countries is going to happen before any of them set out again! If the other kingdoms can’t get here then what good is it to have the town looking nice?” Naomi crossed her own arms and smiled, seeming proud of herself.

Esteban stopped and stood up straight, holding his chin lightly. “This is true.” He then turned to Elena with a thought. “Is there any way to do both?”

Elena gave a small laugh before nodding quickly. “If we work up until the day they arrive and get the villagers to pitch in as well, then we should be able to get everything settled and figured out. Now can we get back to the rest of the meeting?” She turned and went back to her seat, the rest of the council following suit.

“Now, the upcoming festival. Who should be the planner? We still haven’t decided that and we really need to get it underway.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, both Esteban and Naomi stood. Eyes were set, small smiles on their faces, that playful twinkle filling their eyes, and the fighting started once more.


End file.
